


feel something

by sharilumi



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Accident, F/M, Fluff, Hurt, happy end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26181709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharilumi/pseuds/sharilumi
Summary: Max Verstappen and his gf Aria are on their way home to Monaco when something terribly happens. Will everything be like before or does something change for one of them?
Relationships: Max Verstappen/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	feel something

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Schneekristall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schneekristall/gifts).



> I got four words from Schneekristall a while ago [Light, Car, Tree and gut feeling] and i wrote it first on german. So thanks for those words and I wanted to share them with you. Sorry for maybe grammar mistakes.. I used deeple for most oft the parts.. maybe Schneekristall can look over it next time, haha. Hope you like it anyway! Have a nice day anyway :*

<~~~>

Tired, he rubbed himself over the irritated eyes. His gaze fell on the passenger seat. A little smile crept up to his full lips. Yawning slightly, he turned his gaze forward again to the twilight street infront of him. He had already been on the highway for several hours because the flight had been cancelled and they had decided that a rental car would be faster than waiting for the next flight. His hand found the hand of his loved ones by itself. He stroked the back of her hand absently and drove through the beginning darkness. Lights from other cars shone at him from time to time and kept him reasonably awake.  
It was difficult to concentrate on driving because he had just arrived from Singapore and the time difference was kicking in again, but all he wanted to do was go home. To get into bed and wrap his arms around his girlfriend, listen to her breath and stroke through her hair.  
Again and again he blinked and noticed that his mind could concentrate less and less on the road ahead.  
"Max stay awake," he whispered to himself and sighed. He grabbed the Red Bull can that was in the can holder and took a strong sip.  
He hoped that it would soon take effect, because his tiredness was unbelievable and of course he had no intention of crashing his car and possibly ending up in a tree. As a racing driver he could not forgive himself for that.  
She had said that if he got too tired he should wake her up and she would drive for a while so he could rest. Eventually he had a race and she was recovered, but there was Max to man and wanted her to sleep.  
The next sign Max could decipher in the light of his headlights was that in about 25 km there was a rest area where he could maybe stop for a short time and do a power nap. Then the remaining 289 km to Monaco would still work. Sighing, he turned the radio up a little louder, opened the window a bit so he wouldn't be tempted to fall asleep.

A few minutes passed when he realized that he had dozed off for seconds.  
Shit, he wanted to avoid that. He should wake her up, but she was sleeping so well. But his gut feeling told him that it was of course better and he was not able to sit behind the wheel anymore. It gnawed at him, because after all he was a racing driver and driving was in his blood, but even a racing driver like him was no match for the monotonous drive on a freeway, always keeping to the speed limit when she was driving, because she hated it when the speedometer showed a number beyond 210, even though she knew he was capable of handling the speed.  
Max drove through her hair, squeezing her hand a little harder.  
"Aria," he whispered her name. His fingers slid across her soft, full cheek. The blonde was about to say her name again when she opened her eyes and looked at him two blue irises that kept flashing in the headlights of other cars on the opposite lane.  
"Swap?" she asked quietly. His nodding made her smile.  
"Thanks." He drove right onto the emergency lane, turned on the hazard lights and got out of the car. He watched her get out and purely instinctively, from a gut feeling, he sprinted around his car and pushed her to the side, because his subconscious had suppressed the squealing of brakes and only now switched them on again, whereupon he had acted within seconds.  
He heard her scream of terror from a safe distance as something hit him and swept him along, and then everything went black around him. His last thought before the darkness, was the hope that nothing had happened to her. 

A monotonous beeping and a light breeze brought him back from the darkness and he blinked several times. Burning pain shot into his limbs and he moaned slightly. His mind was as if in a twilight state. What had happened? Where was he?  
Slowly he got used to the beeping and carefully opened his eyes. Beaming brightness greeted him and he squeezed his eyes together again.  
He wanted to lift his arm for protection, but pain prevented him from doing so.  
"Where am I?" His voice was like sandpaper rubbing on wood.  
"Max? Can you hear me?" A woman's voice spoke his name. His eyes wandered and caught sight of a young woman. Tiredness and worry were written all over her face. He needed a moment to realize.  
"Aria!" He wanted to sit up, but the strength had left his limbs.  
She walked towards him and tears came to her eyes, not seconds later she was already in his arms, careful not to cause him any more pain.  
"Sssh, it's okay, you're okay," he whispered softly and stroked her mop of hair.  
"I thought you were dying," she sobbed softly and sat up, stroking his face.  
Touches that he had felt even in the twilight state and after the darkness had taken hold of him.  
So slowly his memories came back. They were about to switch places so he could rest and he had pushed her away when he had somehow instinctively realized that the driver behind him had apparently lost control of his car and was still trying to swerve, had caught his car that had caught him. After that, he couldn't remember anything so well, except that he briefly regained consciousness and was on his way to the nearest hospital.  
"I'm fine, Ari." His voice returned more and more and she cried softly on his shoulder.  
Gentle crawling calmed her and she looked at him with her sad but happy eyes.  
"I love you Max. With all my heart. Please never leave me."  
"I wasn't going to. I don‘t easily brake." His smile came over her and she pressed him firmly but gently against her body. He closed his eyes. He, was reassured. She was fine and he had come out of the accident in good shape. When he regained his strength, he would take her on vacation and celebrate his second birthday, maybe she would answer a question he had been asking himself for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate Kudos, Hits and comments! :D :*


End file.
